


Captain America, Ladies and Gents

by MiguelBolinski



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Conspiracy Theory, hell yeah Stark genes are half genius half asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiguelBolinski/pseuds/MiguelBolinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A great theory about Erskine's heroic speech pre-serum. <br/>Also known as : Stark, you trolling troll who trolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America, Ladies and Gents

**Author's Note:**

> This bunny must be an insect. It kept buzzing around my poor abused brain until I posted it. I'll come back and fix this properly once I am more lucid. Until then, enjoy and don't kill.

Howard showed lack of care for the delicacy of the operation when he got it back to working order. 

Proves Rogers is not the first. Why are they so pompous and interested in him then?

The serum has suggestive properties.

The serum initiative was costing in human resources .

Many experiments many failures many deaths

Experimental part of a new phase : Many recruits needed

A bet. They usually make important speeches about importance of ensuring and maintaining US best interests and supremacy at the forefront in possible successful experiments or I don’t even know what.  
(Red Skull and Steven Grant Rogers):  
In other less successful parts of phases, they didn't even bother.  
Howard Stark introduced the idea of trolling for fun in order to make the death toll, disfigurement and general horrifying atmosphere more bearable.

Every time, someone brings up an idea (pretending he's special aka Steve Rogers / pretending to want to rule the world )....

All are required to participate. Case in point Erskine and Peggy.

In fact, It was some mole's idea to encourage patriotic sentiment in the scenario he always chose to affirm his position and loyalty while enjoying the sight of US patriotic failures strewn about in death or worse. Joke's on you, mister.

Sounds like the troller of the trollers got trolled in return through the unexpected success of experiment Steven Grant Rogers

Success caused by bad health of subject. When the procedure was paused, he suffered severe damage due to his prior poor health which is yet to be eliminated.

Strain over body.

Return of stimulus. The problematic overwhelming surge of strength of the serum went into fixing his critical condition, assisting in the rapid absorption of some of the serum into most important organs without attack from immunity system. It takes too much to return the freshness of life to the almost dead. The excess then went through the body beyond Howard's stimulation.

Thus came to be, Captain America.  
When in doubt, blame a Stark.


End file.
